18safandomcom_ko-20200214-history
블랙홀
thumb|230px 블랙홀( )은 중력장이 너무나 커 그 경계(사상의 지평선)를 지나면 어느 것도 빠져나올 수 없는 시공간 영역이다. 이러한 영역은 일반상대론에 따라 매우 밀도가 높은 질량에 의하여 만들어진다. 대개의 블랙홀은 매우 무거운 항성이 붕괴하여 만들어지지만, 다른 방법으로 만들어질 수도 있다. 블랙홀의 어원은 영어로 "검은 구멍"이라는 뜻이다. 이는 그 중력이 너무 커서 전자기파조차도 빠져나올 수 없어서, 검게 보일 것이라는 추측에서 비롯되었다. 실제로, 블랙홀은 여러 가지 방법으로 검출할 수 있다. 예를 들어, 블랙홀이 주위를 회전하는 별로부터 기체를 빨아들이면 ,그 과정에서 기체가 매우 가열되어 엄청난 양의 X선을 내뿜는다.NASA/Goddard Space Flight Center: "Gamma-rays from Black Holes and Neutron Stars"Max-Planck-Gesellschaft October 28, 2006, "Discovery Of Gamma Rays From The Edge Of A Black Hole"Milky Way Black Hole May Be a Colossal 'Particle Accelerator' 또한, 이론적으로 호킹 복사에 따르면 외부 물체와의 상호작용이 없어도, 모든 블랙홀은 흑체와 같이 흑체복사를 하여, 전자파를 발산한다. 그러나 이는 아직 실험적으로 검증되지 않았다. 중력이 너무 강해 빛조차 빠져나오지 못하는 물체에 대한 생각은 뉴턴역학에 기반하여 18세기에 제안되었으나 큰 호응을 얻지 못했다. 그러나 뉴턴역학은 아주 강한 중력장의 경우 더 이상 자연을 정확히 기술하지 못한다. 오늘날, 블랙홀은 아인슈타인의 일반상대성이론(1916년)으로 설명한다. 일반상대론에 따르면, 충분히 큰 질량이 충분히 작은 영역의 공간 안에 존재한다면, 공간의 경로는 중심을 향하여 안으로 휘어, 모든 물체와 복사를 안으로 떨어지게 한다. 일반상대론에 의하면, 블랙홀은 그 중심에 특이점, 외부 경계에는 사건의 지평선을 가진다. 그러나 양자 역학을 고려하면 이러한 묘사는 바뀌게 된다. 스티븐 호킹등 현대 이론물리학자들의 견해에 따르면 사건의 지평선 표면에서도 에너지가 외부로 복사(Radiation)될 수 있다고 한다. 이러한 현상을 호킹 복사라고 한다.Stephen Hawking, 'Black Hole Explosions', Nature volume = 248, 1974, pp. 30 ~ 31Kirk T. McDonald, 'Hawking-Unruh Radiation and Radiation of a Uniformly Accelerated Charge', Princeton University, 1998, p. 1Stephen Hawking, 'The Nature of Space and Time', Princeton University Press, 2000, p. 44 블랙홀의 표면은 통칭 사건의 지평선이라 불린다. 외부에서는 물질이나 빛이 자유롭게 안쪽으로 들어갈 수 있지만, 내부에서는 빛조차도 밖으로 나올 수 없기 때문에 이러한 이름이 붙었다. 특이점으로부터 사건의 지평선까지의 거리, 즉 블랙홀의 크기는 일반상대론으로 블랙홀의 존재를 처음으로 유도한 천체물리학자 카를 슈바르츠실트의 이름을 따 슈바르츠실트 반지름이라 부른다. 생성 과정 일반적인 항성에서는 핵융합으로 인한 압력과 별의 질량으로 인한 중력이 균형을 이룬다. 젊은 별은 핵에서 수소를 연료로 하는 핵융합이 일어나고, 별이 늙을 수록 이 과정은 헬륨, 탄소, 산소를 거쳐 마지막으로 철로 이루어진 핵을 가진다. 이런 상황이 되면 핵융합의 압력과 중력 사이의 균형은 깨지고, 별은 중력 붕괴를 거쳐 수축한다. 이 수축 과정에서 별의 표면에서도 핵융합 반응이 일어나는데, 이는 초신성이라 부른다. 초신성의 폭발 이후에 남은 잔해의 질량이 여전히 중력 붕괴를 피할 수 없도록 크면, 별의 핵은 계속 압축한다. 그 결과 중성자성이 생기고, 중성자성마저 자체의 질량에 의한 중력을 견디지 못하면 더더욱 압축하여 밀도나 중력의 세기가 무한한 한 점으로 수축한다. 이를 특이점이라 한다. 특이점 근처의 공간은 매우 강한 중력에 의해 변형되고, 시간의 흐름은 늦어지며, 빛은 무한대의 적색 이동을 일으켜 관측할 수 없다. 무거운 항성이 중력붕괴로 블랙홀이 되는 과정 말고, 빅뱅시의 높은 압력으로 인하여 매우 작은 마이크로 블랙홀이 만들어질 수도 있다. 하지만 마이크로 블랙홀은 호킹복사 (질량이 작을수록 복사가 활발하다) 때문에 대부분이 소멸하고 현재는 존재하지 않는다고 추정한다. 역사 ; 1783년 : 영국의 자연 철학자 존 미첼(John Michell)이 질량주변에서 빛이 휠 수 있고, 빛이 탈출할 수 없는 천체의 개념을 제시. (13년 뒤 라플라스도 비슷한 제안을 함) ; 1915년 : 알베르트 아인슈타인이 중력에 의해 공간이 휜다는 일반상대성이론을 발표. ; 1916년 : 슈바르츠실트가 일반상대론으로 슈바르츠실트 특이점을 예측. ; 1930년 : 찬드라세카르가 태양보다 1.4배 이상 무거운 항성은 백색왜성이 될 수 없음을 증명 (찬드라세카르 한계) ; 1939년 : 러시아의 물리학자 츠바키가 고안한 개념을 바탕으로 로버트 오펜하이머, 볼코프, 레프 란다우에 의해 중성자성 등장. ; 1967년 : 안토니 휴이시와 조셀린 벨에 의해 중성자성 발견. ; 1967년 : 존 휠러가 슈바르츠실트 특이점이라 불리는 개념을 '블랙홀'이라고 작명. ; 1971년 : 고니자리 X-1이 블랙홀일 가능성이 있다는 증거 발견. ; 1974년 : 스티븐 호킹이 호킹 복사를 증명. 기타사항 1960년대 러시아의 물리학자들은 블랙홀을 얼어붙은 별(frozen star)라고 불렀다. 주석 외부 링크 * 네이버 캐스트 - 블랙홀, 인공의 블랙홀?, 검은 구멍-블랙홀 * Black Hole confirmed in Milky Wayretrieved Dec 10, 2008 * Yale University Video Lecture: Introduction to Black Holes at Google Video * Black Holes: Gravity's Relentless Pull - Award-winning interactive multimedia Web site about the physics and astronomy of black holes from the Space Telescope Science Institute * FAQ on black holes * Schwarzschild Geometry on Andrew Hamilton’s website * Tufts University: Student Project (Great Kid's Section) * Movie of Black Hole Candidate from Max Planck Institute * UT Brownsville Group Simulates Spinning Black-Hole Binaries * Black Hole Research News on ScienceDaily * Scientific American Magazine (July 2003 Issue) The Galactic Odd Couple - giant black holes and stellar baby booms * Scientific American Magazine (May 2005 Issue) Quantum Black Holes * SPACE.com All About Black Holes - News, Features and Interesting Original Videos * Black Holes Intro - Introduction to Black Holes * Advanced Mathematics of Black Hole Evaporation * HowStuffWorks: How Black Holes Work - Easy to consume guide to Black Holes * Ted Bunn's Black Holes FAQ explains in simple language some other consequences of the way in which black holes bend space-time. * Is the Mass of Black Holes Limited? - The Future of Things article 분류:블랙홀 분류:상대성 이론 분류:천체물리학 분류:양자역학 af:Swartkolk an:Forato negro ar:ثقب أسود ast:Furacu prietu az:Qara dəlik bar:Schwoaz Loch bat-smg:Jouduojė skīlie be:Чорная дзірка be-x-old:Чорная дзірка bg:Черна дупка bn:কৃষ্ণ বিবর bo:ནག་ཁུང་། br:Toull du bs:Crna rupa ca:Forat negre ckb:چاڵی ڕەش cs:Černá díra cy:Twll du da:Sort hul de:Schwarzes Loch el:Μαύρη τρύπα en:Black hole eo:Nigra truo es:Agujero negro et:Must auk eu:Zulo beltz fa:سیاه‌چاله fi:Musta aukko fr:Trou noir fy:Swart gat ga:Dúpholl gd:Toll Dubh gl:Burato negro gu:કૃષ્ણ વિવર gv:Towl doo he:חור שחור hi:ब्लैक होल (काला छिद्र) hif:Karia kund hr:Crna rupa hsb:Čorna dźěra ht:Twou nwa hu:Fekete lyuk hy:Սև խոռոչ id:Lubang hitam io:Nigra truo is:Svarthol it:Buco nero ja:ブラックホール jv:Bolongan ireng ka:შავი ხვრელი kn:ಕಪ್ಪು ಕುಳಿ krc:Къара тешик ku:Çala Reş la:Gurges ater lmo:Büüs negru lt:Juodoji skylė lv:Melnais caurums mk:Црна дупка ml:തമോദ്വാരം mn:Хар нүх mr:कृष्णविवर ms:Lohong hitam mt:Toqba sewda ne:ब्ल्याक होल new:ब्ल्याक होल nl:Zwart gat nn:Svart hòl no:Sort hull nov:Nigri true oc:Trauc negre pl:Czarna dziura pnb:کالا سوراخ pt:Buraco negro ro:Gaură neagră ru:Чёрная дыра rue:Чорна дїра sah:Хара дьөлөҕөс scn:Purtùsu nìuru sco:Black hole sh:Crna rupa si:කළු කුහර simple:Black hole sk:Čierna diera sl:Črna luknja sq:Vrima e zezë sr:Црна рупа su:Liang hideung sv:Svart hål sw:Shimo jeusi ta:கருங்குழி te:కాలబిలము th:หลุมดำ tk:Gara girdap tl:Itim na butas tr:Kara delik tt:Кара тишек uk:Чорна діра ur:ثقب اسود uz:Qora tuynuk vec:Buxo nero vi:Lỗ đen war:Itom nga buho yi:שווארצע לאך zh:黑洞 zh-min-nan:O͘-khang zh-yue:黑洞